Falling for the Dead
by Huntress of Artemis600
Summary: Percy has a big secret, which he is about to spill to Nico. Will it all turn out fine, or will there be problem with the future close to come. The future will change dramatically in one day, will they be able to live through it? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!
1. Chapter 1

PERCY P.O.V.

I was lying on the beach, reflecting on my feelings and my sexuality. I thought about how Annabeth has helped me through all this, she even pretended to be my girlfriend, so no one would tease me. She was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I looked down at my wrists, and saw the scars of the cuts I had made, when I was a child. The ones I had made when I was bullied to the point of where I couldn't stand it anymore. Once I found out I was a demigod and I could start again, I kept my sexuality a secret, to all except Annabeth. You see, I am gay, and I have the biggest crush on the son of death, Nico. There is only one problem, he is straight, and that knowledge is killing me.

After saving the world so many times, Annabeth suggested that I tell everyone my sexuality because as we recently found out, it wouldn't be such a big deal in this mythological land, if we thought about how crazy the love relationships the gods have had are.

I could tell everyone, and they could take it a good way or a bad way. I hope for good, but there was one person I wanted to tell first. Nico. I had to tell him. Maybe that would give me an understanding about how people would react to the news.

At that very moment as if fate had decided it, Nico shadow travelled next to me.

"Hey Nico!" I shouted to get his attention. I saw him stiffen before he turned his head towards me.

"Yes?" he asked bitterly, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Come over here," he reluctantly came over and plopped himself next to me.

"What," he asked coldly. Dam, this guy just needs a hug.

"I n-need to tell you s-s-something," I stutter out, and he again just looks at me as if he doesn't want to be here, but I do see a sliver of curiosity in his big eyes. He nods, telling me to continue. "I just need your advice on something,"

"And that would be?"

"How would you tell someone their biggest secret, which they have been hiding for years?"

"Say it bluntly and hope they react well," he told me.

"Could we do that with each other?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. He just shook his head. "Please Nico! I promise I won't judge!" I whine and eventually he nods his head. YES! "You go first,' I told him.

"Fine," he takes a deep breath "I'm gay" he says quietly. I just stare at him for a second, before I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop my laughing.

NICO'S P.O.V.

The idiot is laughing! This was such a bad idea.

"Why the Hades are you laughing," I snarl at him. And he just looked at me in surprise, probably for my tone of voice, and for that second I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, almost getting lost in the vortexes before snapping out of it.

'Because that's what my big secret is!"


	2. Chapter 2

NICO P.O.V.

My eyes were wide open. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Could you please repeat that?" I ask slowly. Now he turns fully towards me.

"I was going to tell you that exact secret," he says. And I think I know what he is saying, but I need to make sure. I don't want to blurt out any unwanted secrets.

"And that would be…" He looks down at this and I start to wonder.

"Well, maybe not exactly-"

"So you are just playing a game with me…"

"No no no, I was going to say something instead, I was going to tell you I had the biggest crush on someone," he said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who?" I asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of the voice. He loved someone and it wasn't me. Of course it wouldn't be me, I am just an outcast, a freak. No one wants me.

"You," he said so quietly I didn't think I heard him correctly.

"What did you say?" I asked, slowly. At this his head came up from staring at his feet.

"I said, you. I love you Nico, and only you," I stared at him. Now I was completely sure my ears had broken. Percy Jackson, THE Percy Jackson couldn't love ME, could he? When I didn't give him a reply he went back to staring at his feet. "It's alright if you don't feel the same way. I'll just go," and with that he started to get up, ready to go.

Instead of trying to stop him by yelling or something, I did something crazy. I waltzed forwards and kissed him on the lips. He seemed shocked for a second, before kissing back, just as passionately.

PERCY P.O.V.

I could feel fireworks when Nico's lips crashed onto mine. He was finally kissing me! I had been waiting for this for ages, and it was finally happening. I kissed him, back and when we both broke apart, there were huge smiles on our faces.

'Wait, you like me?" I ask him,

"Yep," he replied, popping the 'p'. I stared at him with wide eyes. In the space of one small kiss, he had morphed back to his childish self, the one who cared about nothing, and looked like he could take on the world and come back smiling. I smiled at this, since this was the Nico that was accepted throughout camp, instead of the dark and depressed one that would get people running away in fear.

"Oh," was what I replied with and I mentally slapped my face. I was an awful answer. I was about to go kiss him again, but suddenly dad appeared before me. He looked like he was about to speak, before he saw what was happening in front of him and turned red, very red.

"Um, sorry, it looks like I appeared at the wrong time," he said, showing no anger towards Nico, the son of Hades, just embarrassment. Nico and I looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing. We couldn't stop. Eventually I was clutching my stomach, with laughter.

"It's alright dad. So why did you come here?" I asked him, once both Nico and I had calmed down. His face suddenly turned sombre, and I knew something was up.

"The gods have called a meeting and they need you there," He said, and I looked down at my feet and sighed. Usually if I was invited to a meeting it would mean that I was going to hear about what my fate should be.

"Fine," I said before turning to Nico. "I'll see you soon," he just nodded and my dad teleported me from the beach, into the Olympian throne room.


End file.
